Misunderstood Purple Mouse part 3
by nachonaco
Summary: Ash comes home.


Misunderstood Purple Mouse  
by Psychu  
  
Ages:  
Ashleigh 14  
Julian 16  
*********************************  
On the way north to Violet City, there are many busy streets. Ashleigh, Julian, and their furry purple compadré Psychu just happened to leave a PokéMart across one. While crossing, Ashleigh and Julian were unaware of the speeding SUV. Ashleigh was right in its path. "ASHLEIGH! LOOK OUT!" All Ashleigh heard was a car horn and a "Chu!" in pain. At the Pokécenter, Psychu was rushed into the emergency room. Chansey kept Ashleigh company. "Ms. Ketchum?" A voice popped up. "Yes?" Ashleigh replied. "Would you like for Psychu's previous trainer here?" "Yes." An hour later, a man stomped in. "Just like that rat to do something like that." "Psychu saved this girl's life!" Nurse Joy defended the weak Pokémon. "So? It doesn't deserve to have a trainer." He left, having no sympathy toward the brave soul.   
After Psychu was healed, they progressed to a dark cave. Julian fell down a hole. Soon, numero uno trio were all down there. On the way north to Violet City, there are many busy streets. Ashleigh, Julian, and their furry purple compadré Psychu just happened to leave a PokéMart across one. While crossing, Ashleigh and Julian were unaware of the speeding SUV. Ashleigh was right in its path. "ASHLEIGH! LOOK OUT!" All Ashleigh heard was a car horn and a "Chu!" in pain. At the Pokécenter, Psychu was rushed into the emergency room. Chansey kept Ashleigh company. "Ms. Ketchum?" A voice popped up. "Yes?" Ashleigh replied. "Would you like for Psychu's previous trainer here?" "Yes." An hour later, a man stomped in. "Just like that rat to do something like that." He left, without sympathy.  
As they progressed to a cave, Team Rocket appeared.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"Lets skip to the chase."  
"We are Jennifer, Jacques, and Pichu."  
"And....?" Ashleigh said casually.  
"We want this Psychu."  
Not on your life.  
"What was that?"  
Me.  
"Who?"  
Psychu.  
"Come here."  
Yeah, and die.  
"Fine. If you won't come...." Jacques grabbed Julian.  
JULIAN!  
"You won't see Julian unless you surrender."  
"We....."  
ASHLEIGH NO!  
"We.......surrender."  
ASHLEIGH!  
"All we take, since you so nicely gave up, is the boy."  
"Ashleigh.......how could you?" Julian pleaded.  
"I had to Julian."  
Ashleigh ran off.  
---------------------------Song-----------------------------  
I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment,  
And I knew,  
You're my best friend,  
Do anything for you,  
We've gone so far,  
And done so much,  
And I feel,  
Like we've always been together,  
Right by my side,  
Through thick and thin,  
You're the part of my life,  
I'll always remember.  
The time has come,  
Its for the best,  
I know it.  
Who could have guessed that you and I  
Somehow someway, we had to say...........goodbye....  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Ashleigh........how could you do that........  
"You were gonna die back there. People have to make sacrifices sometimes."  
For me?  
"Psychu, don't dwell on things like this. People need to do drastic things for friends."  
Ashleigh's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, honey!"  
"Dad?"  
"Yes. How are you?"  
"Fine, except Julian isn't........."  
"What, hon?"  
"Julian was kidnapped.......by Team Rocket."  
"This cannot be. They were disbanded three years ago."  
"They've reassembled."  
"I am coming home with your mom. Where are you?"  
"I just left the Pokécenter."  
"I'll see you there, I'm going to be outside the gym. We are finished with our research. Love you." He hung up. In the gym, Ashleigh faced Falkner.  
"Pidgey go!  
"Go!Psychu!"  
Affirmed.  
"Pidgey!Gust!"  
"Psychu!Seismic Toss!"  
Psychu turned Pidgey into a meal for one.  
"Here is your badge."  
"Thank you, sir."   
"Compared to you, miss, I am nothing but a rookie."  
She left.  
Pretty proud, huh Ashleigh?  
"Yeah."  
She spotted her father.  
"Is that your Pokémon Ashleigh?"  
"Yep."  
"Ashleigh Renée Ketchum! I told you to get Pikachu!"  
Pardonnez moi, moissuer, I am a cross between a Pikachu and a Mew.  
"It speaks!"  
Duh. I'm psychic.  
"Never backtalk the master." Ashleigh muttered.  
Gotcha.  
"Well, if it says its a Chu, then it is. What is this "reassembling of Team Rocket" you speak of?"  
THEY GOT JULIAN!  
Erm....Sir.  
"Don't call me sir."  
Okay.  
"So......you won?"  
Yep.  
"In one blow, too."  
"Kudos to you."  
Ashleigh blushed. "But I'm not a master. You have trophies and photos and-"  
"Ashleigh.........you think trophies are important?"  
She nodded, teary eyed.  
"Its what's in here that counts." He pointed to his chest.  
"R-Really?"  
"Really."  
Oh god, gonna barf.  
"Ah-HEM!"  
Sorry.  
"Jacques, looks like the new twerp and the murderer of our parents. Plan B?"  
"I concur."  
They surrounded the area with smoke.  
"Again we meet...."  
"Oui, we will get this mouse."   
You're not getting anything except a swift kick in your butt.  
"Pottymouth!" Team Rocket taunted.  
Shut up.  
"Make us."  
"PSYYY!"  
Psychu shocked them.  
"Blasting off!"  
After their victory, they went to their house.  
"Mom?"  
"Honey? What are you doing home?"  
An arrow was shot at the pantry door.  
To be continued!   
  



End file.
